


【小凡高】Schatzi

by CynLeee



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynLeee/pseuds/CynLeee
Summary: 社畜总裁黄x德语学生羊不甜不要钱
Kudos: 3





	【小凡高】Schatzi

**Author's Note:**

> 社畜总裁黄x德语学生羊  
> 不甜不要钱

1.  
那是黄子弘凡第一次见高杨，红色蓝色交叠的灯光之下，杂乱无章的鼓点与尖叫声中，皮肤折出一点电脑屏幕淡淡光晕的男孩子，硬生生在闹腾的酒吧中笼出一片岁月静好。  
龚子棋不知道怎的认识高杨旁边的那个也是学生气十足的男孩子，互道问好了之后听他介绍，黄子弘凡站得远，隔着龚子棋隐约捕捉到几个关键词，“高杨......德语系的......相关业务可以找他......”  
黄子弘凡点着脚尖把头歪一个弧度，龚子棋还横在他面前，急的他剁了两下脚，硬是在卡座和身后的人群之中挤出来龚子棋侧旁的一点立身之处，“我有我有我有！你好我叫黄子弘凡，龚子棋隔壁公司的市场总监兼实习总裁，”他想起中午和合伙人吃饭，裤兜里还塞了两张自己的名片，摸出来一张就往高杨怀里塞以明身份，“过几天我们有一个德国的业务要跑，你有兴趣没有？”  
高杨笑了笑，一双眼尾飞起来一点，礼貌性的点了点头。  
“出息！”回到自个儿的卡座，龚子棋啐他。黄子弘凡不在意，满脑子都是高杨刚刚冲他笑的那一双眼睛，不知不觉自己的眼睛里溢满了笑意。他拿下一顿酒做约，搡着龚子棋去高杨那个卡座带走了蔡程昱，自己一屁股坐在蔡程昱方才的位置上，给自己倒了杯酒。  
高杨在电脑前抬头看他，黄子弘凡嘿嘿一笑，“他们俩有事要谈，龚子棋说让我在这儿陪陪你。”  
高杨又点点头，合上电脑，看着眼前的黄子弘凡“嗤”地笑出声，“你牙可真白。”

2.  
这是黄子弘凡第一次见高杨，却是高杨第三次见黄子弘凡。  
第一次是黄子弘凡在他学校门口晨跑，没留神撞掉了校门口卖糖葫芦阿姨的儿子手里的一根糯米糖葫芦。小朋友放声大哭，旁边的阿姨一边跟黄子弘凡说没关系，一边小声的跟小朋友讲道理。可是小朋友哭的还是很伤心，阿姨要再拿一串糖葫芦给他，小朋友哭的更伤心了：“说好...一周一根的，吃多了妈妈就没钱赚了......”说着一只手抹眼泪，另一只手拦着阿姨的腿，不让她拿糖葫芦。  
黄子弘凡一脸愧疚的蹲在小朋友面前，摸摸自己的口袋，掏出二十块钱买了三根糖葫芦都要给小朋友，小朋友摆摆手，两边让了半天，最后小朋友才不好意思的拿了一根糖葫芦。  
于是在校门口的东教楼四楼晨读的高杨，看着黄子弘凡坐在那里陪小朋友吃完了两根糯米糖葫芦。吃到最后酸的直皱眉头，面对小朋友又不敢表现出来，在背过身的时候悄悄龇牙咧嘴，直吐舌头，全落在高杨眼里。  
第二次是高杨跟着研究生学长去公司实习，人群中看见西装革履的小黄总坐在会议室里指点江山，得体的表情完全不似前些天吃多了糖葫芦的样子，高杨在人群后面悄悄探一探脑袋又缩回来，抿嘴笑的收不住上扬的嘴角。  
第三次便是这次了，灯光下咬过两串糖葫芦的小白牙，大喇喇的冲他闪又闪。

3.  
黄子弘凡把高杨面前剩下的几罐啤酒，就着话头一口没落下，全灌干净了。高杨才知道黄子弘凡才从美国回国不久，小麦色的皮肤都是在加州40度中烘烤出来的。记得黄子弘凡买糖葫芦时掏出来的纸币让高杨惊了一惊，现在想来也算合理。  
黄子弘凡讲什么，高杨就听什么，从全球经济到股票涨跌，从下属八卦到公司概况，黄子弘凡讲到最后看高杨一直一副淡淡的模样，问他：“那...你对内娱八卦感兴趣吗？我那位朋友有点路子，回国之后给我科普了不少，你听不听？”  
高杨好笑的摇摇头，眼睛都快要笑没了，“那怎么不讲讲你自己，我对你比较感兴趣。”  
黄子弘凡也笑了，又露出来几颗白牙，“好呀，我以为你不愿意听呢。”  
两个人走的时候，龚子棋和蔡程昱已经不知道什么时候走了。黄子弘凡磨着高杨把他送回了宿舍，又被高杨推着往外走，“你快回去吧，我们学校十二点有门禁的，再不出去就出不去了。”  
黄子弘凡背着身往后一步步的踱，像是非要看着高杨进去才行。高杨无奈的转过身要去套卡刷开门，关门时余光瞥见一团黑影开始往外窜，他抬手看表，十一点五十八，从宿舍到校门口骑车都要五分钟。  
希望一会儿不要接到门卫处的电话。高杨探头看着黑影直到他消失。

4.  
黄子弘凡第二天到公司四处搜寻德国业务的时候，才知道自己昨天夸下了个什么样的海口。他们公司最近根本没有德国的业务。因为公司创立早期规模的局限性，仅发展了一些英语地区和邻近例如俄罗斯的国家，即便实在后来产业壮大，也仅有小部分子公司在德国法国一类欧洲国家设立分部来试水，但是近些年业务趋于稳定之后，就也没有需要突破的地方，也就是说，最近没什么需要用到德语类人才的地方。  
小黄总自己给自己挖了个坑。  
高杨一早就给自己发了微信，小黄总搪塞过去说需要一点时间进行前期的筹备。  
一筹备就筹备了一个多月。  
先是给他爸为首的一帮子老派高层写了厚厚一打企划书，尝试着向欧洲开拓公司产业，结果遭到了一众老头子的反对，说什么没有传统根基不稳，什么市场情况不明，国民消费习惯难以捉摸，气的小黄总从会议上下来直哼哼，一个电话给隔壁小龚总打过去，“平时提建议的时候没这么多漂亮话，好嘛，全用来反对我喽，也不知道他们啷个有辣——么多理由。”小黄总罕见的闹出一腔家乡话，逗得龚子棋在电话那头咯咯直笑。  
“你啊就是太正经，”龚子棋笑他，“拼爹嘛，他们肯定拼不过你喽。”  
黄子弘凡晓得这个理，本想凭自己本事挣扎挣扎，不过现下他也是个能屈能伸的人，下了班左手拎瓶拉菲右手拎瓶老白干，晓之以理动之以情，终于让他爸在第二天的决议会上力排众议给了小黄总拨了个千来万，大手再一挥，造不出来一个亿你就别扑腾了哈。  
小黄总领了命滚回办公室，直接掏出手机给高杨敲微信：“有活！速来！！！”

5.  
高杨没想到黄子弘凡说的活是陪他吃饭。  
被蔡程昱摁着改完Pre之后的高杨，陪着黄子弘凡在上海一家颇为有名且颇贵的一家自助餐厅坐了两个小时。小黄总把西装外套搭在椅子背上，挽起衬衣袖子剥虾剥螃蟹，愣是把窗外的夜景衬出一股子大排档味儿。  
在他们一起去端了第三趟盘子的时候，高杨终于开口，“黄子弘凡，我陪你吃饭可以算钟点工吗？我论文还没改完”  
“根据我们公司的业务与员工现况，我觉得，德国这个事儿还是得我来办，”黄子弘凡不紧不慢的擦了擦嘴，“那这就有一个问题，我不会德语呀！”  
高杨左手缓缓地托起腮帮子，眼睛眯了起来，“我当你翻译？”  
“谈生意要翻译肯定不够的呀，小黄总我和别人不一样。”黄子弘凡起身给高杨倒了杯酒，“我要学德语。”  
高杨噗嗤一下，一声轻笑从嘴角和眼睛缝儿里漏出来，他没应黄子弘凡的话，打开手机敲了两下又上下翻了翻，然后把屏幕伸到黄子弘凡面前。是某乎的页面。“前两行。”高杨说。  
第一行：“德语难学吗？”  
第二行：“难，非常难，尤其是入门。”  
“小黄总还学吗？”  
“学！怎么不学，爷是怕难的那种人吗？”

6.  
学德语的第三天，黄子弘凡穿着居家睡衣抓着高杨的袖子求饶：“羊儿你就放过我吧，我实在记不住词性啊。为什么桌子是阳性窗户是中性门是阴性啊？为什么勺子是阳性刀是中性叉子是阴性啊？凭什么啊？我叫黄子弘凡你叫高杨都是有原因的，那为什么他们的词性就是没有原因的啊？”  
“那你为什么叫黄子弘凡啊？”高杨一脸认真的问他。  
“因为我爸姓黄，”黄子弘凡开始扩写句子，“老黄家的孩子都要弘扬平凡朴素的美德。所以我叫黄子弘凡。”  
“平凡朴素？”高杨朝着窗外扬扬下巴，外面黄浦江的江景入夜煞是好看，“平凡朴素的江景公寓？”  
“唉羊儿你就别闹我了，我算是知道了，德语速成是没戏了。”  
高杨揉了揉黄子弘凡乱糟糟毛绒绒的脑袋，看着平日威风的小黄总坐在地毯上缩成一团，一团团里还伸出一只手抓着他的袖子不放，高杨的心里就软成一片，放轻了声音哄他，“没事，语法总归要简单一些的，学会了语法我教你一些固定的用法和搭配，问个好还是没有问题的，专业方面还是找翻译来沟通就好啦。”  
“那你做我翻译好不好。”黄子弘凡又拽拽高杨的袖子。“你不愿意的话我要闹的。”  
“好啦，我不让小黄总闹行不行。”黄子弘凡抬着眼又露出几颗小白牙。

7.  
于是在学德语的第四天，高杨拉着黄子弘凡去学校旁边的影音店买了好几盘德国电影的光碟，黄子弘凡之前从美国搬回来的碟机总算派上了用场。两个人白天一个要上课改论文，一个要上班，于是就在晚上窝在一条毯子里看电影。  
德国的电影因为版权问题，流入国内的并不算多。“而且大多数比较经典的电影的题材还都蛮沉重的，从感官和内涵各种意义上来讲都是这样。”高杨如是总结道。  
黄子弘凡张开双臂，大义凛然的表情，逗高杨，“没事羊儿，怕了就钻我怀里，我帮你捂耳朵。”高杨笑笑，一副淡淡的样子，满不在乎地转身把碟塞进光驱，关了灯的客厅之中，电视屏幕荧荧的光亮埋了他耳朵尖儿滚烫的红色。  
播出来的是一部战争片，黄子弘凡和高杨倚着沙发一人抱了杯热红酒。红酒的香气和温度熏的整个客厅都暖烘烘的，高杨加进去的水果和一把肉桂八角之类的调料也好香好香。  
黄子弘凡不是一个能坐下来只看两个小时电影的人，但是一旁高杨看的很认真，还会时不时趴他耳边跟他说句子的语境用途，黄子弘凡便也安静的盯着字母和画面，时不时抿上一口酒。看到后来，高杨好像真的看进去了，跟他说话也说得少了，看到感人之处，还会小声的吸吸鼻子，黄子弘凡再一扭头，发现高杨的眼睛净是湿润的光亮，但是他也没出声，只学着高杨的揉自己的样子，揉了揉高杨的脑袋。  
在不知道过了多久，高杨想起来自己本要给黄子弘凡念些句子的，别过脑袋却发现黄子弘凡不知道什么时候已经耷拉着脑袋，眼睛也是闭着的。再凑近一听，呼吸都是轻轻的，平平稳稳的，睡着了。  
黄子弘凡耷拉着脑袋的时候，细细的脖子微微撇着，露出衣服领下面一小节皮肤，突出的一小截颈骨干净又脆弱。高杨调小电视的声音，把黄子弘凡的头轻轻放到他的腿上，脸侧朝里挡住了光亮，自己整了整毯子又看了下去。  
电影演到一半多的时候，开始打仗，满屏都是炮车突突向前的场景。电视的声音不算大，但是炮弹落下来炸开的声音还是有些刺耳，黄子弘凡呼吸骤的重了一下，复又轻了下来。  
高杨叹了口气，把红酒搁在沙发一旁的桌子上，然后轻轻地捂住了黄子弘凡的耳朵。

8.  
黄子弘凡在第一个炮仗声炸出来时就醒了，残存的清醒让他意识到他当前的处境最好是不动微妙，呼吸抖了抖就又被他强压回了正常的稳当。  
然后他的呼吸又差点抖起来——高杨的一只手轻轻地盖在他的耳朵上，指尖蹭着他的发梢，掌心在他的脸颊侧方轻轻地覆着，肉乎乎的。  
他的眼睛闭起来时，其他感官感觉就会被无限制放大，比如高杨的怀里有一种说不上来的、暖洋洋的气味，胜过他闻过的任何男士古龙或者女士淡香。又比如高杨的手掌心冒出一丝丝薄汗，湿润但不黏腻，就像高杨的眼睛一样。想到高杨的眼睛，黄子弘凡还会想到他那一道眼尾。他见过公司下属或者表姐妹勾眼线，但是天然的造化果然就该不一般，比如高杨的眼尾，勾出来的弧度比什么都好看。  
大概在黄子弘凡把嗅觉感觉和想象重复了数十遍的时候，电影的片尾曲终于从高杨的指缝中透出来，不过没响太久，高杨就关掉了电视，然后起身把黄子弘凡的头下轻轻垫上一个靠枕，然后自己抽身出来。客厅的灯一直没亮，高杨咔哒一声关门之后，黄子弘凡终于从沙发上弹了起来。  
他摸索着走到门口摁亮了客厅的灯，鞋柜旁边的仪容镜映出黄子弘凡的脸，麦色泛出一点红，但黄子弘凡知道这不是他酒量的问题。手心手背贴一贴，不出意料的烫人。  
凌晨一点，龚子棋收到一条来自黄子弘凡的语音，平日里早睡且话多的小孩今天的语音竟然只有三秒——  
“龚子棋，我完了我栽了。”  
龚子棋：“牛。”  
龚子棋：“列害。”

9.  
高杨发现黄子弘凡学德语的热情高涨了不少，还要求主动加课，从原先的周一到周五变成全周无歇。  
“公司晚上一般都没什么活动。”我推掉了不少饭局。  
“而且我也没太多工作要忙。”为了见你，我白天把工作都忙完了，午饭都没好好吃。  
“而且我最近戒酒。”龚子棋最近也忙着纠缠他的小翻译，我也不喝酒了。  
“我想着晚上也没什么事。”我把晚上的时间都腾出来了。  
“所以不如多学学德语吧。”我想多见见你。  
“可以吗？”求你了。  
黄子弘凡仍然一副可怜巴巴的样子，高杨无端想到他包在嘴唇下面的牙齿，如果他同意了，是不是黄子弘凡又要冲他呲开嘴。  
“但是，”黄子弘凡直冲他眨巴眼睛，高杨唬他，“给涨工资吗？”  
“这算什么事儿！”黄子弘凡乐了，两个嘴角间露出点白。  
果然。高杨得意的想。

10.  
“羊儿羊儿，你教教我怎么用德语吵架吧。”  
“？”  
“万一将来我吃亏了，我总不能吃哑巴亏啊，万一有人骂我，我得能听得懂啊，然后我听得懂总要骂回去吧，多重要一事儿不是？”  
“有我在你吃不了亏的。”眼看黄子弘凡就要把眼睛可怜兮兮的耷拉下去了，高杨又话锋一转，“但是我可以教你点儿简单的，解恨是够了。”  
“Schatzi.”高杨接着说，“读起来有点像‘傻子’，意思其实也差不多。就是说这个人不够聪明，你跟我念，Schatzi。”  
“Schatzi.”  
“对的，如果谁以后和你吵架了，你就大喊一声Schatzi，他肯定不会跟你再吵了。”  
“Schatzi.”黄子弘凡似懂非懂的点点头，“德国人好文明啊......还有吗还有吗？”  
“你就先学这个就好啦，其他的就有点复杂了，等讲到相关的语法点的时候，我再跟你讲好了。”黄子弘凡点点头。  
教会黄子弘凡这个词之后，高杨好像理所应当的熟练运用了起来。  
“羊儿羊儿，为什么奶酪是der Käse而不是die Käse啊？明明是e结尾的啊......”  
“Schatzi, 特例嘛，我跟你讲过了。”  
又或者是：“Schatzi, 这个是用三格而不是四格啦，是固定搭配。”  
黄子弘凡实在不知道，像Schatzi这种从高杨嘴里温温柔柔说出来的词，是怎么震慑住吵架的德国人的，文化真的是有很大的差异啊。

11.  
后来一次看电影，好容易找到的德语爱情片，带中文字幕。  
女主角对男主角说：“Schatzi, ich liebe dich.”  
中文翻译偷了个懒：“Sweetie, 我爱你。”  
黄子弘凡一愣，静谧之中的电光石火一下撞得他的心脏狠狠一跳。“羊儿？”他扭过头去，胸有成竹的挑挑眉毛，看见高杨从耳朵尖到脸颊到脖子，不正常的红色直没入他的衣领之下。  
“你...你别说话。”高杨吭哧吭哧憋出来这么句话。  
“不说话我们做点儿别的。”  
黄子弘凡终于占有了他垂涎已久的唇瓣，荧幕上和荧幕前的两双人交叠着亲吻。

12.  
高杨觉得黄子弘凡的牙齿好像不仅中看，舔起来还甜甜的，像水果硬糖。


End file.
